


见习爱神（下）

by comeandcatchmenow



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-16 13:23:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18522418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/comeandcatchmenow/pseuds/comeandcatchmenow





	见习爱神（下）

“林彦俊？”

陈立农醒来，发现自己还躺在林彦俊的家里，身上干净清爽，枕边的人不见了，陈立农突然心里酸酸的，抓过他的枕头抱在怀里使劲地闻了闻。这个人好好闻啊，陈立农花痴地想着。初夜的纷乱复杂还在他脑海里盘旋着，不过幸福和满足占了绝大部分。

“醒了？”林彦俊穿着睡衣拖鞋走了进来，“我叫阿姨做了早餐，洗个澡吃吧。”

“不洗了！”陈立农跳下床，“以为谁都跟你一样起床洗澡出门洗澡回来也洗澡……”

“不是，”林彦俊打断了他，“你昨晚没洗。”

“啊？”陈立农没忍住摸了自己一把，皮肤干燥柔软，没有黏糊糊的感觉。

“你后来，睡着了，我本来想抱着你去浴室的结果……”林彦俊脸红了，“我就用毛巾帮你擦了一下。”

好吧，原来是抱不动。陈立农在林彦俊转身走后才反应过来，脸比刚才的人更红。

“对不起啊……”陈立农洗漱完来到餐桌旁，一边吃着煎蛋一边道歉：“本来是应该你喝醉了我来照顾你的，结果还要麻烦你。”

“没事。”林彦俊也没好意思看他，“我也是早上四点多才醒的。昨晚也睡过去了。”

怎么会这样，一向以风流倜傥闻名，穿了裤子就不认人的林大少居然为了一个处男Omega别扭了起来。坦白说昨晚的性爱经历并不是特别完美，林彦俊实在是喝的太多了，完全凭本能在做事，就连具体的触感今早回忆也变得很模糊。好在他细细地检查了一遍陈立农的全身，没有什么奇奇怪怪的伤口。睡着了的陈立农乖巧又安静，呼吸之间仿佛还带着巧克力的甜味，还有一点点茉莉花的味道。

你是我的啦，小东西。林彦俊趴在床边傻傻地笑。

“你要去拍戏吗？上次你说陆定昊给你接的那个角色。”林彦俊一边喝牛奶一边问。

“不，不去了。”陈立农惊讶记性不好的林彦俊还记得自己随口瞎编的事情：“最近我比较闲。”

“不会吧，上次那个综艺不是反响很好吗？没人找过你？”

“有啦，不过被陆定昊推掉了不少。他蛮挑的。”陈立农吃的意犹未尽，“我也就当休假了。”

“嗯，那你想工作吗？我帮你留意一下最近的本子？”

“不要这样啦……”陈立农笑着说：“你别这样。我们谈恋爱嘛，我不想，就是，利用你干点什么别的。”

“……那好吧。”林彦俊也笑笑：“那你要不就住我家吧？最近没事的话，在家多陪陪我。”

“好呀。”

吃完了饭陈立农就被林彦俊拽着出去逛街，“不要我给你的本子，买几件衣服总可以吧？”林大少一副理不直气也壮的金主做派，陈立农也只好收拾了一下就上了林彦俊的车，老实坐在副驾驶上偷瞄开车的人。唉，是不是初夜过后真的会影响荷尔蒙分泌啊，陈立农觉得林彦俊今天又帅了一点。等红灯的时候，林彦俊一只手扶着方向盘，另一只手摸着下巴，笑着问刚才躲闪过视线的陈立农：“你干嘛总看我哦？”

陈立农不接话。

到了商场陈立农才发现这个人其实完全没有逛街的经验，几乎是什么贵就买什么牌子。虽然林彦俊审美很好，挑的衣服也很好看，可是也不能一直这样报复性的砸钱吧？当林彦俊第五次掏出他的信用卡的时候陈立农终于忍不住劝阻：“彦俊，够了吧？再买提不动了……”

林彦俊看着一旁堆的大大小小的购物袋，挑眉道：“行吧。”

回程的时候陈立农意外接到了陆定昊的电话，除了对他见色忘义声泪俱下的控诉之外，陈立农总算是听清了更重要的通知：有个大导的试镜机会，今天就得出发。

陈立农挂了电话，抱歉地看着林彦俊：“对不起……”

“没事，工作嘛，有什么好抱歉的。”林彦俊看着后视镜专心地开车，“我一会送你去机场吧。你先回去把衣服换了。”

“现在吗？”

“不然呢？买来就是给你穿的啊。”

陈立农终于在下车之前凑到林彦俊的酒窝边亲了一下。湿漉漉的狗狗眼眨了眨。

“你要想我哦。”

原来面对喜欢的人，撒娇根本就是手到擒来的事。

“下次会清醒着把你吃掉的。”林彦俊说的很色，却只是亲了他的眼睛。

你大爷的，恋爱万岁！两个人同时在心里雀跃着。

 

“你家这个早秋系列的新品还有没有的卖啊？哦我跟你说我跑了好几家都没找到累死我了……”

陆定昊最近心情大好，陈立农自从傍上林彦俊之后，一路跟开了挂一样飞黄腾达，先是过了大导的试镜，而后又接到了热门综艺常驻嘉宾的邀请，他也跟着吃香喝辣，恨不得一天光顾奢侈品店三次。

陈立农的电话还是忙音，陆定昊撇撇嘴，也不知道他先导片拍完没有。这人现在像个小女生一样每天跟林彦俊煲电话粥，哪来那么多话好讲的。单身小陆对比着脚上两种不同颜色的鞋心想，还好林彦俊目前看起来还算是个靠谱的主，不然我们看上去气势汹汹实际上单纯无害的立农小朋友，可能真的要被他骗进坑里了。

“我明天过来行不行？我想你了。”

林彦俊的声音从听筒里低哑地传来，像他漂亮的手，勾的陈立农心里发慌。

“可以啊，可是明天我就要去录节目了，不知道几点能回酒店……”

“没事，我就是想看看你。”

刚热恋就被迫分开，陈立农也早就受不了了。他躲在厕所隔间里，无意识地抠着墙壁的瓷砖，眼泪都在眼眶里打转：“嗯。”

“哭了？”林彦俊听到对面吸鼻子的声音。

“没有。”

“那好吧。”林彦俊也不想拆穿陈立农的小逞强，“明天你好好录节目，不用管我。我让陆定昊换个大点的房间。”

挂了电话，陈立农走出隔间，继续着刚才先导片的拍摄。

“厚，这两个人真是好笑的嘞！谈个恋爱还要麻烦我！”陆定昊的购物之旅被迫打断，气呼呼地出了商场，拎着他的战利品给林彦俊打电话，没好气地说：“酒店改好了啦！你现在过去就可以！”

“我在他摄影棚咯。”林彦俊慢悠悠地说。

陆定昊几乎能想象林彦俊躲在暗处那种恶作剧得逞的笑容，气的七窍生烟：“你早就到了你干嘛不自己去办啊！开个房也要找我你有完没完啊林大少！”

“对你老板讲话客气点好吧。”林彦俊不咸不淡地回应着：“我给你也开了间套房，就在楼上，落地窗。你要的早秋新品我跟总部的打过电话了，明天寄给你，哪个颜色我不知道，全定了。”

……卧槽。现在我冲过去给林大少磕头认错还来得及吗。

“你你你，”陆定昊努力压抑住自己的尖叫声：“你最好还是低调点哈，陈立农上升期嘞，你这个身份太吓人了，别因为你给他扣什么有的没的帽子。”

“放心。扣也是扣你头上。”

“你……”吃人嘴短的陆定昊一时语塞，“反正我跟你说哦，我们农农真很厉害的，你别以为自己很了不起。”

“他厉不厉害我比你清楚。挂了。”

林彦俊戴着口罩装成工作人员混在摄影棚里，那个小家伙怎么上厕所上这么久啊……

 

陈立农看着面前这个比他还要高大壮实的多的陌生男人，冷静地问：“你干嘛？”

“就，偷听啊。”男人浅浅地笑了，晃了晃手中的录音笔。“原来傍上林公子了啊，我说不然凭你的能耐，怎么能拿下那个导演的男二号。”

“什么啊……”陈立农不耐烦地拍开男人的手：“你谁啊？”

“你可以问问小陆我是谁。以前是我俩还是同事呢。”男人报出了一个男明星的名字，“我是他经纪人。”

陈立农仔细地思考了一会，这才想起来那个男星之前是和他一块试镜的来着。不过显然被刷下去了。

“我怎么拿到的角色我自己知道，你跟我啰嗦这么多，不如去叫他提高一下演技。”陈立农冷冷地说，他知道那个男星背后势力很大，但是圈子里这种为虎作伥的人他见的多了，此刻也没有害怕的意思。

“这样子。”男人点点头，“也是，反正你也不在乎。名声啊地位啊什么的，只要能跟林公子攀上关系，就算是再难听你也无所谓。甚至闹得越大越好，我说的对吗？”

“随便你怎么想吧。”陈立农被关在这个隔间里太久了，实在是憋的很慌，他想出去。

“真的吗？只是我一个人这么说，你恐怕没有感觉吧。要是登上媒体也OK吗？被业内的其他大牛知道了……我以为你很有事业心的来着。”

陈立农没法反驳他，如果这帮人硬要给他弄出点什么新闻——他也确实是有把柄握在人家手里。其中他有几分清白，除了自己又有谁肯听这份无力的辩驳呢？

“而且……”男人绕有兴致地把玩起他鬓边的一缕碎发，陈立农浑身都起了鸡皮疙瘩，嫌恶地一把打开他的手，男人满不在乎地笑了，“你猜林彦俊会怎么想呢？狗仔何必跟踪你一个小明星？恐怕是你自己捅到媒体那边，想借此成为他的正牌情侣，宣誓主权吧。别怪我没有警告过你，林彦俊最讨厌别人威胁他。”

“你给我滚开啊！”陈立农的火气蹭蹭往外冒，被莫名其妙找上门来，还不能说什么，要不是这是公共场合他早就打人了。

“你把那个角色让给我们，就一切太平。”

“你……你别逼我……”

“你打我试试呗。”男人察觉到陈立农的愤怒，放出信息素，辛辣的酒气熏得他眼红——这是个Alpha。陈立农还没有被标记过，很快就有了反应。

不行。他绝望地克制着自己，他讨厌这种被情欲支配的感觉。陌生的、邪恶的、不怀好意的信息素，无非是要打磨下他的意志让他臣服而已。陈立农甩甩头，刘海上的一滴汗飘了下来。他咬着唇想要挥拳，却被那个男人紧紧地扼制住了手腕。

“还没被标记呐？”男人耻笑他，“看来你也没多讨他欢心。”

“你说谁呢。”

熟悉的声音在隔间门外响起。陈立农和那个男人同时一惊。

“开门。”

林彦俊的命令简单又直白。男人思考了一会，还是把门打开了，陈立农看到他的手在微微颤抖。

林彦俊穿着普通的牛仔裤，戴着鸭舌帽，一只手插着口袋，另一只手在肩上扛着一根棒球棍。陈立农认得，是摄影棚里的道具。

“我教训你还是绰绰有余。”下一秒林彦俊就完美地展示了一个本垒打。男人措手不及，弯腰捂着肿起的半边脸，鼻血从指缝里流了下来。

陈立农倒进了一个充满茉莉花香的怀抱里。

 

太丢人了。

陈立农躺在酒店的大床上，对自己的羞愤达到了顶峰。连最不走心的电视剧现在都不流行这种傻白甜女主剧本了，自己却一而再再而三地在林彦俊面前丢人，简直完美地诠释了什么叫色厉内荏。不过林彦俊倒是心情很好，英雄救……英雄让他逞了一回威风。虽然最后还是没能把陈立农抱起来，不过对方在自己的怀里小声地抽泣也算是圆满了。

“你怎么不开心？”林彦俊刮他的鼻子，“还被吓着了吗？”

“没有。”陈立农揉揉眼睛，“我在想那个人可能会……报复你。”

那个男人落荒而逃的样子还历历在目，毕竟他和他的雇主都还算是圈子里有头有脸的人物，这么一通下来肯定会记仇的。林彦俊这是找着了工具才能把他打的嗷嗷叫，如果赤手空拳他肯定不是对方的对手。

“我不怕啊，”林彦俊笑了，“我是什么人，我怕他干嘛。”

“那就好。”陈立农捏了捏他的小指。

“但是你怎么办……”林彦俊扣住他的手，“我们要不公开吧？嗯？免得外人说闲话的。”

“你都听到了？”陈立农对上他的眼睛，“你不是……不喜欢吗？”

“要看对谁。”林彦俊侧躺到他身边，凑过去亲他的颈窝，“我都恨不得昭告天下了。”  
“但是这也由你决定，”他抢在陈立农之前说，“你要是觉得对你的事业有影响，那就算了。”

“我……我还没想好。”

不知道是惊喜还是惊吓来的太过突然，陈立农确实没想好要怎么做。林彦俊和他的演艺事业比起来其实他更喜欢前者的，但是后者是他目前唯一能赖以生存的技能——退一万步来说他还要仰仗着小悦帮他化妆呢。可不能就这么随便放弃了。

“没关系。”林彦俊揉他的头发，“慢慢想。”

“其实我是在想另一件事。”陈立农不看林彦俊，自顾自地玩着手指：“要不然，你标记我吧？”

“你真是……”林彦俊觉得这小孩总是在挑战他的底线，“你不怕吗？”

“不要现在怀了就行，”陈立农脸红着说，“我想要嘛。”

“真的吗，还是你只是觉得打抑制剂麻烦？或者像今天这种情况如果我没有及时到场的话你就……”'

“不是的。”陈立农看着他的眼睛，“不是这样子。我喜欢你所以才想要的。”

林彦俊一时语塞。他承认他拒绝不了这种以爱之名的恳求。他深吸一口气，感觉到巧克力的香气慢慢变得浓厚。

“不行，”他掀开他的T恤，示意他自己叼着，脱他的裤子，动作很流氓言语却很认真：“我们才在一起多久，一个月？时间太短了，就算你喜欢也不行。”

林彦俊换上长辈的口吻教育他。陈立农呆呆地听着，嘴里T恤的边还没松开。

“啰嗦，我就是要。”陈立农含糊着说，用力翻过身，把林彦俊压在了下面。常不见光的胸口很白，和林彦俊蜜色的皮肤交缠着。久未得到满足的身体与心灵都极度渴求着Alpha的疼爱。陈立农仗着自己手劲大，肆无忌惮地黏着林彦俊撒娇般地扭。

“妈的，玩这么野。”林彦俊被他激的骂人，时时刻刻维持的绅士风度荡然无存，使了力再次翻身，又换成了他在上面的姿势。

“这么等不及，嗯？”箭在弦上不得不发，把这个甜香的Omega就地正法才是要紧事。蜜穴热情地欢迎，像是小嘴在吮吸。

“就是，等不及啊……你轻点……”

“轻点？刚才谁在上面发浪想把老公当马骑？”

“我错了，林彦俊，彦俊，唔……嗯！”撞击来的又快又猛，把发情的Omega带到高潮里，又被更强烈的快感淹没，陈立农觉得连天花板都在旋转。

“家乡话怎么叫我的。”

“嗯……嗯？”

“再叫一次。”

“阿，阿俊？”

“真乖。”

林彦俊喜欢这个称呼。像是年少时梦寐以求的幻想——一个可爱的伴侣，全心全意地依赖他，用家乡话软绵的调子呼唤他，他觉得对方世界上第一温柔漂亮，对方觉得他全天下最帅气勇敢。

所以，只要他一个人知道陈立农是个多么讨人喜欢的小心肝，这就够了。

 

“呵呵，你俩可真够忙的。”

陆定昊没好气地看着对面这张英俊而又无比欠揍的脸。一年过去了，林彦俊彻彻底底地把陈立农迷的团团转，虽然说好处确实有一些，但养的白菜被猪拱了的悲愤与日俱增。如果没记错的话这是一年来他俩第一次请自己吃饭，陆定昊只觉得人老珠黄人走茶凉娶了媳妇忘了娘……不是。

“他最近戏接的多嘛。”林彦俊笑着给他倒饮料，“明天我打算带他去旅游。欧洲你看怎么样？”

“随你们便！”

既得利益者看着单身狗嫉妒的模样异常开心，趁着陈立农去厕所的当口问陆定昊：“农农最近是不是又瘦了？你是不是又逼他干嘛了？”

“你这人有毛病吧……”陆定昊的美瞳快翻到后脑勺去，“他干嘛减肥，他演的不是超A小男友就是武林第一侠士，你就算举铁把自己举吐了也赶不上他。”

林彦俊，因为进健身房次数过于频繁而导致自己卧床一周的奇人，至今还是笑谈。

“我放弃了。”林彦俊抿着唇笑，“他都无所谓，我那么在乎干嘛。”

陈立农走回座位上，一句“你们聊什么呢？”还没说出口，后面的服务生就因为脚步匆忙撞上了他。服务生手里端着茶壶和菜品，眼看着就要飞出去成为一地杯盘狼藉。

“小心。”

陈立农眼疾手快，单手稳稳地接住了托盘。茶壶轻轻地晃荡了一下，随即在托盘里恢复了平静。

“谢，谢谢……”服务生惊魂未定，机械地从陈立农手里接过托盘。

“不客气。”陈立农眯着眼睛笑。

一旁的陆定昊看呆了。陈立农倒是习惯了似的，从容地拉开座椅，林彦俊拉着他的手：“你烫着哪里没？”

“没啦。”陈立农笑嘻嘻的，变戏法般地拿出一瓶牛奶：“阿俊，帮我打开呗。”

呵呵，单手能拿住几十斤的人要男朋友帮他开牛奶，关键是男朋友还满脸乐意效劳的样子，谈恋爱可真是个无聊又麻烦的事情。陆定昊默默地想着。

 

周末的超市熙熙攘攘，都是来采购的人们。顾客专注地盯着货架的时候，是小偷下手的好时机。

“喂。”

小偷揣着摸来的钱包装作神情自然地闲逛着，不顾后面那个男孩喝止的声音。

“站住哦，再警告你一次。”

男孩是南方人。震慑的感觉相对而言没那么强。小偷继续往前走着，身边的顾客都不明所以地回过头去。

“你还不承认是吧。”

男孩的动作比自己想象中迅猛而成熟得多。下一秒小偷就被压在了货架上，双手被男孩强制性地扣到身后，动弹不得。口袋里刚偷来的钱包也被男孩拿了出来，物归原主。

倒霉催的，今天是遇上便衣警察了吗。

小偷在众人鄙夷的目光中跑了。

男孩好不容易才挣脱开感谢的叔叔阿姨们，他跑到超市外面，找到一块无人的砖墙，拉下口罩，纵身一跃就坐到了墙上，两条长腿悠悠地晃荡着，掏出手机打电话。他的声音软绵绵的，像融化了的巧克力。

“喂，哥哥，你什么时候来接我呀？”

 

 

林彦俊一脸严肃地独自坐在会议室里。开完会后公司员工都作鸟兽散，只有他还像被钉在椅子上一动不动。眉毛紧蹙，一副沉思的表情，仿佛刚刚听的财报里林氏集团已经陷入巨大的金融危机一般。

完蛋了，他是真的想不起来了。

林彦俊什么都好，但是记性真的有点差。他也不是不放在心上，只是林公子日理万机，总会有那么漏掉的一两件。之前还好有他的黄明昊小助理，会帮他记着工作上的事情，不巧小黄这几天休假去了，于是林彦俊就只能依赖手机备忘录。

他看着备忘录里那一排空行，是当时要记着但突然又被打断了的事情。他绝对忘了什么，但是他又想不起来了，这种感觉真的好痛苦。

算了。林彦俊拿起挂在椅背上的外套，忘了就忘了。过几天黄明昊就回来了，这段日子就麻烦周围人多多提醒他吧。

手机铃声响了起来，是他亲爱的“农”打来的。

“我刚开完会，现在就来咯。”林彦俊轻声回答他。

把陈立农接到车里的时候对方流露出一点紧张兮兮的样子，看着自己欲言又止。“你又闯祸了？”林彦俊挑眉问他。

“是……”陈立农不好意思地承认：“我刚抓小偷了。”

“你……唉。”林彦俊舍不得责怪他，但又真的担心陈立农这个路见不平拔刀相助的个性会伤害他。

“我我我我猜你快到了所以才出手的！”陈立农急忙辩解，“你不许生我气。”

“你还霸道上了。”林彦俊发动车子，摇摇头，无奈地笑。

“我最近有没有忘什么事？”林彦俊突然想起来这茬。

“没有吧。”陈立农停顿了一会，“我也不记得有什么。”

“总觉得自己忘了什么。”林彦俊自言自语。

直到晚上林彦俊在浓情蜜意之时空出来一只手去摸床头柜，才如临大敌一般醒悟。

忘买套了，我操。

 

“不做了。”林彦俊停下动作，推开身边的人。

“那不戴套了嘛……”陈立农缠上来，拉着林彦俊又要索吻。他已经发情了，食髓知味的身体此时难受得无以复加。要抱，要亲，要对方炙热的性器进入自己最私密的地方，堵上那个不知疲倦乞求疼爱的小洞。

“不行……我会忍不住的。”

林彦俊在他耳边轻轻地说。如果不戴套真的会憋的很辛苦。他早就知道被生殖腔勾引是什么滋味，骨子里的天性又让他只想把这个人以最传统的方式据为己有，如果不是每次都做好安全措施恐怕现在孩子都能满地爬了。他只是想给陈立农多几年无忧无虑的自由时光而已。

“要嘛……”

陈立农已经完全被欲望冲昏头脑了。他现在已经可以非常自然地在林彦俊面前诉说自己的渴求。

林彦俊咬咬牙：“那你等我一会，我现在去买。”

“不要套。”陈立农坚决地拉过他的手，把人死死地贴在自己身前。“要标记。”他含糊地说。

林彦俊还是没动作。

“要标记！”陈立农提高了声音。

“手机里的备忘录是你删的对不对？”

林彦俊快速地回想着。他确信他在那天晚上绝对写了“condom”这个单词——陈立农像条八爪鱼一样缠在他身上昏睡过去的时候他凭着最后一点清醒记录的。而除了陈立农没人能解开自己手机的密码锁。

“什么备忘录啦，不知道。”陈立农装傻，又要亲，不做到最后不罢休似的。

“……你非要这样是吧。”

林彦俊很少对自己这么说话。陈立农一怔。

“总是不听话。不听话就操到你听话为止。”

Alpha拉起将化未化的巧克力跪趴在床上，让他精瘦的腰身弓成漂亮的曲线，一只手扶着硬挺的欲望进入，全根没入后趴到他的背上，另一只手捂住他的嘴——本来只想捂嘴的，奈何陈立农脸很小，林彦俊手又生的宽大，手指修长，堪堪能遮住他的眼睛。于是整只手都被沾染上眼泪和口水。他自诩自己真的算温柔的，只是这个小Omega强势又任性，他被惹得兴起，想好好收拾他一顿。

“怕你叫太大声了，别人都知道这里藏了一个多么可爱的小骚货。”林彦俊假模假式地解释。陈立农的呜咽从手掌里闷闷地传来，茉莉花香是催情的魔药，燥热难挡。

被顶了一会就没了力气。陈立农搞不懂自己平时活蹦乱跳的很，怎么一到床上就软的不像话。他讨好般地舔吻林彦俊的掌心，张开嘴把手指轻轻叼到嘴里，用犬齿细细地摩挲着。他有点受不了了，想快点结束。

“没那么快呢……”林彦俊享受着身下的人细腻的小动作，却依然干的又快又猛，“不是要标记吗？成结待在里面至少得一个小时。趁着现在你还能爽一下。”

“你不要再说了啦……”

“那以后听我话，或者有事跟我商量，行不行？”林彦俊停了下来，又换上平日里哄孩子的语气跟他说话，“我真的怕你受伤。”

“哪有这种时候逼人发誓的啊！”

“没，不逼你。”林彦俊把人翻过来，亲吻他长长的睫毛。

“可我真的想标记。”陈立农睁开眼睛，“你不会伤害我的呀。”

唉。

还能怎么办呢。

生米煮成熟饭煮了一年多也不算太快吧……

“还好你是遇到我。”林彦俊看着他的眼睛说。

陈立农的腿攀上了他的腰，使了最后一点力气再往下按了按，林彦俊跟着一起陷到了他体内最深的地方。

“那这次你不能再跑掉了。”

 

清晨总是特别好。有微凉的风和薄薄的阳光，透过窗户的缝隙洒进房间里来。林彦俊舒服地翻了个身，闭着眼睛凑近了身边熟悉的热源，黏糊的吻主动落在唇上。“你怎么醒这么早。”林彦俊揽过枕边人光裸的腰身，“陪我再睡一会。”

“我被阿俊永久标记了耶。”耳边是陈立农自言自语，“以后我都会有茉莉花的味道了。”

“然后你就不睡觉了是吗。”林彦俊睁眼就看到陈立农对着自己笑得很傻。

“醒来就睡不着了。”陈立农趴在床上单手撑着脑袋看他，“我好像提前发情了。怎么办呀。”

“……我刚认识你的时候你还害羞的不行。”林彦俊无奈又宠溺地笑，揽过身边的人，“怎么现在这么主动。”

“我那时候不知道你喜欢我嘛。”

“你现在这么好……”Omega钻到被子里去含住他早晨起床生机勃勃的欲望，林彦俊享受地叹气，但还是憋着股劲说，“到时候你去拍戏了我怎么办？”

身下的人津津有味地吮吸了好一会才从被子里探出头来，笑吟吟地，顺势就分开双腿摆出骑乘的姿势：“你怎么办我就怎么办。”

扶着他的腰自己也往上顶，直到性器埋入深处，林彦俊才回答他：“发情期我去陪你。”

陈立农像是很满意这个答案，摆动着腰律动起来，林彦俊扯过他的手让他趴在自己的胸前，保持着相连的姿势，听着两个人规律又快速的心跳声。

“那平时呢？”林彦俊咬着他的耳朵问，手指在他敏感的腰线上弹琴，“我会想着你的脸撸，平时你怎么办？要自己玩吗？”

“我会忍着……”陈立农扭过头，气息急促，“忍着到你来陪我。”

 

“林彦俊你到底有没有在认真挑啊！”

陆定昊被这个挑剔的处女座搞的很崩溃。林氏财团最近又投资了一部新剧，是近年来经久不衰的男男AO恋题材。导演列举了几个心仪的人选，拍板还是由投资方来。林彦俊以顾问的名义把陆定昊拉过来帮他一起挑——既然是揽私活，工资当然少不了，还是日结。黄明昊坐在一边，以虚心学习的名义看戏。

“我在挑啊，可是没有合适的我也很烦好不好。”林彦俊用笔敲击着桌面，盯着投影屏上几个人的照片。

“那你拒绝的理由都是什么……”陆定昊猛吸一大口冰美式：“男性Omega那么高是要干嘛！还180以下不考虑！我跟你讲你自己审美都完全被陈立农带歪了你都没感觉！”

“可是这个不到180的腿很短啊？！”林彦俊振振有词，“这是时装剧，外形条件是很重要的好不好。我们都已经挑的差不多了，就在剩下这两个里面选咯。”

“这一个，”陆定昊拿着激光笔晃了晃，“演技过硬，实力派，这一次Omega的人设比较深沉内敛一些，我是觉得他会驾驭的更好。但是演员长的太……过于英气了，可能不如第二个给观众的印象更符合。”

“我也是比较喜欢第二个。”黄明昊终于有机会表达意见。

“这位演技怎么样。”林彦俊问。

“还行吧。不过非科班出身，之前演的都是些小打小闹的片子，看不出来具体功力几成。第一个完全没有这方面的顾虑，新人时期就拿过奖项。”

“我还是觉得更看重演技一些吧。我看过他的片子，演的蛮好的。而且……”林彦俊突然坐远了些，像是要更仔细地打量这个演员般地，眯起了眼睛：“我没有觉得他很英气啊？就比较浓眉大眼而已。”

“相比起我们已经敲定好的Alpha饰演者，这位就显得挺，挺帅的。”陆定昊跟他解释，“虽然Alpha也很帅啦，但是目前观众还是更倾向于比较传统的弱势Omega形象——你禁止用陈立农给我举例子！陈立农也没演过Omega！”

“我没想用他举例子。”林彦俊说正事的时候还是很严肃的，“但是演技这东西是可以改变形象的。我是担心这次的剧本比较简单，给不了这位演员太多的发挥空间。”

“本来就是都市爱情轻喜剧嘛。”陆定昊耸耸肩，“虽然你们投资了很多，但大部分都用在服装跟布景上了。选一个形象贴合，演技不出错的演员才是上策。”

“但这样子会不会落入俗套观众看烦了？”黄明昊又开始举手发问，“反正我不喜欢看，这种好无聊。”他又弱弱地放下了手。

“我是比较喜欢惊喜的事物。”林彦俊赞同地点头。

“你怎么这么墙头草啊！”陆定昊冲黄明昊吼着。

“就第一个吧。”林投资人拍板决定，“散会。”

“惊喜惊喜，奇怪嘞，陈立农还不算你命中注定的惊喜哦。”陆定昊还是改不了娘家人的思维模式，跟吃了炸药一样说话夹枪带棒。嘴上说着林彦俊很烦，其实自己才是三句话不离陈立农。

“这是今天的备忘录哦。”黄明昊把一个硬壳小本子交给林彦俊，“过几天就到……你就得去剧组了，所以这两天事情比较多一点。”

“这你倒还记得挺清楚的。”林彦俊的声音听起来并不算非常开心。黄明昊这小孩八成将来是要分化成Alpha，因此他记着陈立农的发情期让他感觉很别扭。但这毕竟是人家尽职尽责的表现，又不能说什么。

我可能真的魔怔了，林彦俊自嘲地想。

“我要跟你一起去。”陆定昊坐到林彦俊身边，继续吸着没喝完的冰美式，“农农他们都快杀青了。你这个空巢老人终于不用和我们在一起厮混。”

“商场快关门了。”林彦俊眼睛都没抬，幽幽地提醒。

“拜~”

 

林彦俊拿起桌上的果脯塞进嘴里，嚼了两下就酸的他五官都皱了起来。陈立农去参加杀青宴了，他独守空房饿得不行，想从陈立农的零食兜里扒拉点吃的，可陈立农最近不是爱吃酸的就是爱吃辣的，林彦俊只想尝点小面包都找不着。

没有好吃的，林彦俊只好悻悻地继续收拾房间。行李都被自己整理的差不多了。林彦俊抖抖被子，检查还有没有什么东西落在了这里，一件白衬衫飘了下来，已经皱巴巴的，一看就是在被窝里被蹂躏了很久。林彦俊捡起来，才发现是自己的。

这家伙不会晚上还要抱着我的衣服睡觉吧……

林彦俊一边觉得他幼稚，一边自己也忍不住闻了闻。他当然闻不到自己的味道，整件白衬衫已经被完全沾染了香甜的巧克力味。

还真挺好闻的。

于是叼着能酸倒牙的棒棒糖的陈立农回来后，就跟坐在床上抱着自己的白衬衫闻的沉醉的林彦俊面面相觑。

好傻，好可爱，好喜欢。

“阿俊，”他扔掉了棒棒糖，蹦跳着走过去蹲下来抱林彦俊的腿，“我杀青了哦。”

“我知道啊。”林彦俊还有点脸红，被撞见好羞耻，“起来啦，别蹲着，跟小狗一样。”

“那你抱我嘛。”陈立农张开手，撑着他的肩膀。

林彦俊笑着，托着他的屁股把他双脚离地抱了起来，这个抱法不是太费力，陈立农自从发现了之后就老是嚷着要抱，天花板的吊灯都被他撞坏了两回。

“林彦俊。”他自上而下地看着他，认真地叫他的名字。

“干嘛。”

“你要当爸爸了。”

 

“陆定昊。再瞒着我这种事你就死定了。”

“那我答应农农说给你惊喜的嘛。”陆定昊在电话那头说，慵懒地在转椅上转圈，“我还没怪你嘞，怎么不做好措施啊。现在我们公司最年少有为的男演员要被你拐回家去相夫教子了。”

“那现在怎么办。”林彦俊靠着阳台栏杆，转过头去，看着房间里已经熟睡的人，“你能帮忙瞒着媒体吗。要我帮什么就开口，等生完了就让他去正常工作。”

“哇，你周扒皮啊林总！娃都还没生就琢磨让人家去工作的事情！”

“把他关在家里他会不高兴的。”林彦俊掐灭了烟头，“我不需要他再为我做什么。”

“你问过他？”

“……还没。”

“那你又知道哦。”

“他很独立啊，前途也很好，如果不是因为我可能真的就能拿奥斯卡了。”

“你这样很不OK欸林彦俊。”陆定昊教训他，“那人家最需要的就是你啊，事业那些只是身外之物。他才不是为你做什么，你少自恋了，农农追求的一直都是自己喜欢的东西而已。”

“行吧。”林彦俊自觉自己争不过巧舌如簧的小陆经纪人，随便扯了几句就挂了电话。

“多相信我一点嘛，林彦俊。”

不知什么时候陈立农已经站在了自己身后，微凉的夜里他只穿着单薄的睡衣，身体却依然热腾腾的，倚着肩膀从身后抱住了他。

“干嘛就觉得我以后一定接不到戏哦，你很多偏见欸。”

“没有，”林彦俊握住了他缠绕在自己腰上的手，“没有不相信你。是总想你过的再顺利一点……外面很冷，我们进去说吧。”

“我不管，”陈立农负气地站在原地，“你连挑角色都能挑到跟陆定昊意见相反还说服他的。很帅的Omega也能接到很棒的角色啊。 你就只是不相信我而已。”

“那不一样啦……欸你怎么连这也知道？”

“我学习一下嘛。”陈立农吐吐舌头，“这样我将来也可以帮你参谋参谋。我有很认真地想未来啦，不是不懂事的小孩子。”

“但我希望在我面前你可以一直做小孩。”林彦俊还是把他推进房间里，“不用操心不用烦恼。毫无负担地做你喜欢做的事情。我也不希望用什么东西绑架你，资源也好孩子也好，你自由最重要。”

“我还不自由啊？”陈立农笑他，赖在床上打了个哈欠，“我以为我都无法无天了欸。任性地要你标记我，任性地怀了小孩，还任性地要你相信我以后还能有戏拍。我好肆无忌惮啊林彦俊，你把我宠坏了。”

“我乐在其中。”林彦俊戳他的脸蛋，“你就耍横吧。”

“要不我们公开算了。”陈立农突然认真地说，“这样瞒着也没什么意思。”

“不怕我毁了你口口声声man帅有型的形象哦？”

“那你猜是我的反差萌魅力比较大还是演员形象崩塌影响比较大。”

“我猜，”林彦俊拿起床头柜上的手机，把两个人十指相扣的画面拍了张照片，无名指上的戒指样式很朴素，却是照片里的焦点，“陆定昊会杀了我们俩的可能性比较大。”

“哇你也太行动派了吧！”

“拍照而已。”林彦俊笑着亲了一下他的唇角，“别紧张，只是提醒自己我要时刻准备着。”

“阿俊。”陈立农的声音变得低哑：“我每天都在想你，如果不能闻着你的味道我就根本睡不着。我都后悔有肚子里这个小坏蛋了。”

“我就不一样了。”林彦俊拂过他纤长的睫毛，“我肚子里没有小坏蛋，但我也每天都在想你。上次黄明昊给了我一盒巧克力，我根本没法吃。”

“然后呢。”

“他挺好奇，我不想扫他的兴。只能勉强吃了一颗，吃了就去厕所了。他以为我巧克力过敏拉肚子来着。”

“那你现在有点扫兴了。”陈立农吃吃地笑。

 

-  
产科病房纷乱嘈杂，即使是隐私性很好的VIP病房，孕妇的哭闹惨叫仍然不绝于耳，穿透过墙壁吊着每个人的心。林彦俊紧张地看着坐在病床上的人，病床上的人同样紧张地看着手机屏幕。

“要跑毒了Justin。”  
“哇M416！”  
“Justin我这里有子弹……啊有人来了！没事被我一枪爆头了。”

陈立农完全没有一副临产期的样子，盘着腿坐在床上戴着耳机，跟黄明昊开黑打游戏。连续三盘都获得“带妹吃鸡”的荣誉称号。

林彦俊一边看着陈立农，一边把小婴儿的衣服叠的整整齐齐。脚边是一个24寸的行李箱，陈立农说你也太夸张了有必要带这么多小孩衣服吗，林彦俊不理他，陈立农只当他是少女心发作了。

“完蛋了。”陈立农突然摘下耳机，“我肚子有点疼。”

林彦俊丢下衣服，腾地站起来按响了床头的呼叫铃。

“阿俊，”陈立农握住他的手，脸上表情很坚毅，颇有种战友道别的惺惺相惜之感，“我跟你打个赌。”

“什么？”

“我两个小时之内就能出来。”

林彦俊没忍住笑了：“行。赌什么？”

“还没想好。等我出来再说。”

陈立农被护士推着床送了出去，末了还不忘跟林彦俊眨了下眼。林彦俊看到他的枕头下，又露出了白衬衫的一角。

 

一个半小时过后。

“喏，漱口水跟外套。”

陆定昊在医院的楼梯间把这些东西交给了林彦俊。“谢了。”后者拿好，匆匆忙忙地走进洗手间，陆定昊看着垃圾桶里一堆烟头和空烟盒耸了耸肩。

林彦俊仔细地漱了几遍口，又换上了新外套，刚走到产房外没多久，就有护士喊他的名字。

“是个很漂亮的小姑娘呀。”

林彦俊其实看不出来漂不漂亮，小婴儿的脸还皱巴巴的，哭的特别响亮。林彦俊小心翼翼地掂在手里，小婴儿像是得到了什么安抚一般，安静了许多。

“看来很喜欢爸爸的味道呢。”护士笑着打趣。

林彦俊还一直不停地往里张望着：“不好意思，请问我的……”

“很快就可以出来啦。”护士笑眯眯地说，“不愧是明星，身体素质很好，又坚强又勇敢。”

陈立农出来的时候头发都湿透了，刘海下的眼睛还是闭着的，听到林彦俊呼唤他的声音才弯着笑起来。到了病房，林彦俊在他耳边小心翼翼地问：“有没有力气转一下头？”

陈立农把脑袋从小婴儿的那一边转过来，只见林彦俊献宝一般地打开了那个24寸行李箱，里面没有小孩的衣服，只有琳琅满目的各种小玩意：陈立农最喜欢的游戏机，陈立农最爱读的昆虫图册，陈立农最爱吃的糖……

还有陈立农最最喜欢的，蹲在行李箱前笑意盈盈的林彦俊。

“你赢咯。”林彦俊说，“这是我能想到的赌注。”

“你猜错了，我不要这些。”

林彦俊走过去，在他的唇上印下一个亲密的吻。

“这才对嘛。”

 

“阿舒！你又闯祸啦！”

陈立农头疼地收拾好阿舒沿路跌跌撞撞洒的玩具。别的不说，阿舒这个上窜下跳的闹腾劲倒是真的很像他。

“林爸爸回来看到你把房间弄乱又会凶你哦。我们现在把它变整齐好不好。”陈立农眼疾手快地逮住了准备在沙发上搞破坏的阿舒，像端菜似的把她端进房间里。

“林爸爸什么时候回来呀？”阿舒嗫嚅着问，她想听林爸爸讲的睡前故事了，可是最近林爸爸很忙的样子。回家的时候她都睡着了。

“林爸爸说今天他会很早回来哦。”陈立农把着她的手教她往收纳盒里扔玩具，“所以我们要乖一点内。乖一点林爸爸才会奖励睡前故事给你。”

阿舒点点头，像是真的听进去了一样。

“我回来咯。”

熟悉的声音在玄关处响起，阿舒比陈立农反应的更快，像只小仓鼠一样机敏地抬起头然后蹦跳着冲了出去。“林爸爸！”她笑着抱住林彦俊的大腿，林彦俊顺势把她抱了起来。

“陈爸爸呢，怎么不出来迎接我。”林彦俊磨磨蹭蹭地脱鞋，对着阿舒明知故问。

“来啦，你女儿窜的比火箭还快。”陈立农穿着拖鞋哒哒地走出来，手里抱着一盆茉莉花，“想从阳台搬一盆到这里来着。鞋柜上空空的，需要一些装饰品。”

“陈爸爸的装饰品就只有茉莉花！”阿舒童言无忌，大声嚷嚷。

“阿舒今天表现的好不好啊？”林彦俊迅速转移话题，揉揉女孩的头发，“有没有惹陈爸爸生气？”

“没有内！”

“很棒哦，继续保持知道吗？”

“好。”阿舒乖巧地点头，“那林爸爸晚上要给我讲睡前故事哦。”

“可能不行欸。不过这个给你。”林彦俊把一个购物袋递给阿舒，里面装着她喜欢的画册：“阿舒今晚乖乖地自己读，或者找小昊叔叔读好不好？”

“好欸！”阿舒灵活地一窜就从林彦俊身上溜下去，带着她的战利品跑掉了。直到小小的身影消失在楼梯尽头，陈立农才飞快地凑上前去亲了一下林彦俊的嘴唇。

“干嘛啦，阿舒都这么大了你还害羞。”

“那在她面前不一样嘛。”陈立农不好意思地笑。

“今晚我把她支走了。”林彦俊小声说，“你又要进组了，晚上多陪我一下……”

“爸爸！”

清脆的童音又响起来，两个人从难舍难分的热吻里慌忙分开，阿舒站在二楼，很疑惑地问：

“是哪个小昊叔叔呀？是陆叔叔还是黄叔叔呀？”

 

陈立农公开婚恋后人气不降反升可着实是陆定昊没想到的情况。为他精挑细选几个角色后就像挥着鞭子转陀螺一样，让陈立农又过上了人气演员常驻剧组的生活。全然忘记了当年控诉林彦俊周扒皮的人是谁。高兴和悲伤的感情交织在林彦俊心中，只能多定几次机票飞去剧组探班。

“阿舒呢？”陈立农刚进门就被热烈的亲吻迎接了，心领神会地脱掉外套的同时，也没忘扫一眼那个小跟屁虫有没有来。

“去她奶奶家了。”

“她没吵着过来？”

“没，她这几天不怎么想你。有没有很失望。”

“唉，”陈立农假装叹气，“儿大不由娘。还是我的阿俊最好啦。”

“你终于肯承认自己是妈妈了？”林彦俊笑他。两个人脱的差不多就滚到床上去了。

“……你这个人，”陈立农恨恨地咬了开玩笑的人的脖子一口。“今天轻一点行不行？我明天有打戏。”

“好。”林彦俊应他，动作缓了许多，怀里的人紧贴着他，身体像是久旱逢甘霖般地蒙上一层薄汗，林彦俊仔细感受了一下：“好像胸又大了。”

“没有啦……错觉。”

“要不要给你买个bra穿。”

“……呃，嗯，你好烦啊！嗯，用力，用力一点。”陈立农往前挺了挺腰，醇香的巧克力味萦绕了整个房间，下半身变得泛滥。

“不是刚叫我轻一点吗？”林彦俊放开了往里猛干，“宝宝又发情了，真可爱。”

“我都多大了……”

“八十岁也是宝宝啊。”

 

“不行，只能吃一个。”

林彦俊故作冷漠地命令。阿舒眼巴巴地望着柜台里琳琅满目的冰淇淋撇嘴。

“那我想要这个草莓的也想要这个芒果的，”阿舒抬起头，望着她冷傲的父亲大人。

“只能吃一个。不然你又要拉肚子了。”林彦俊重复了一次，“今晚陈爸爸就回家了，你要病怏怏地去跟他玩吗。”

“那我要草莓的好惹……”阿舒想了想决定下来，踮起脚给柜台姐姐指认。

“要不然选芒果的？”林彦俊牵着阿舒的小手，突然捏了捏，“我给陈爸爸买个草莓蛋糕给他。你们俩一起吃。”

“那你不吃吗？”阿舒眨眨眼睛，她的林爸爸也很喜欢草莓蛋糕来着。

“我……”林彦俊看着诱人又甜美的草莓蛋糕动摇了，可是上午私教还叮嘱过他最近不能吃这种东西来着。他的增肌大业最近又死灰复燃了——因为阿舒个子长的很快，他怕自己会先比陈立农抱不起来小女儿。

“一起吃嘛，”阿舒摇着他的袖子撒娇，黑黝黝的眸子水润明亮，“我们买个大一点的。陈爸爸要回来了，我们一起吃蛋糕呀！”

“那买吧。”林彦俊无奈地摇头笑了笑，“跟你陈爸爸一个招数。吃了冰淇淋和蛋糕，晚上就要自己一个人睡哦。”

“可是我想跟爸爸睡……”小阿舒委屈极了，她的陈爸爸又暖又软，抱着可舒服了。她都多久没见陈爸爸了，怎么连这么点小要求都剥夺了呀？

“乖啦。”林彦俊狠下心，“今晚你自己睡的话，明天带你去看电影好不好？”

阿舒终于勉强答应了。

“阿舒不高兴了？”林彦俊看着女儿沮丧的脸又有些于心不忍，小姑娘的思念何曾比他少半分。他把她抱起来搁在自己臂弯里，轻声说，“那晚上跟爸爸睡吧。”

阿舒顿时阴转晴。抱着林彦俊的脸使劲地亲了一大口。林彦俊无奈地笑，反正先把阿舒哄睡了再做也不是第一次了，今天是去浴室还是书房呢。

不过林彦俊的宏图伟业都未能得逞。小阿舒在狼吞虎咽地吃完一整根冰淇淋又穿着薄薄的短裙在马路牙子上疯跑了十五分钟之后，光荣地病倒了。上吐下泻还发了烧，躺在床上哼哼唧唧地像个奶团子，贴了退热贴也不见好。林彦俊念着陈立农刚下飞机辛苦奔波，让他在家好好休息，自己带着阿舒去医院就好。

“我在家也睡不着啊。”陈立农从衣柜里找出便服换上，“我跟你一起去吧。”

林彦俊单手把病怏怏又滚烫的阿舒抱在怀里，另一只手捏了捏陈立农的脸。

林彦俊负责出去挂号缴费。小阿舒在诊室里哭闹着，屁股挨了一针，渐渐也累了，靠在陈立农身上又睡了过去。

“睡了？”林彦俊提着药回来，用口型无声地问陈立农。

陈立农点头，把阿舒蹭的乱七八糟的刘海抚好，展露出小女儿漂亮的小脸蛋，睫毛很长，有一颗小痣在鼻尖上，嘴唇薄薄的，嘴角像小猫一般微翘着。

林彦俊伸出手，示意把阿舒交给他。

“你也睡一会？”林彦俊轻声问他，“等会阿舒退烧了我们就回家。”

“我不困。”陈立农笑了，“好久没见你了好像。明明才一个月，感觉你又变帅了。”

“嗯，你也不差。”林彦俊对这种甜言蜜语一向很受用。

“阿俊。”陈立农又凑了过来。

你抱那个宝宝，那我就抱抱你吧。

 

end


End file.
